It's All Your Fault
by IWillOneDayRuleTheWorld
Summary: Chris is having problems with Wesker and he has to deal with Jill cheating on him. What will happen? Read and find out
1. I guess I'm trying to say I'm sorry

My eye lids fluttered open i looked to my side seeing that crisp blonde hair covering your face and thought to myself:

'I wish there were more days like this. I wish she would just brake up with me and not cheat on me even though i already know, and i just wish you would come back for me, but no it's not going to happen and it's all YOUR fault.' I was angry and for once I was gonna be the one to leave not you, not again.

I got up from bed and grabbed my boxers from the ground and slipped them on, i then fished around for pants and pulled those on to. I found my shrit tightly gripped in your left hand but i didn't care i picked up my shoes slipped em on, found my jacket and I left out the door, leaving only a note to pass time by for you.

'You left last time,

now I'm leaving.

~Love you

P.S.

the only difference is

I left a note for you.'

The weather was against me, I wanted to leave, but surely enough snow covered my entire car.

"Shit!" I brushed enough from the windshield to see my way out and some off the drivers door and got in and turned on the ignition.

"God I wish he loved me more than I love him" i heard a knock on the window 5 minutes later. it seemed I passed out a bit from the cold winded air. I turned my head and there he was, standing outside my door holding my shirt tightly, just like this morning, up in the air.

I rolled down the window a little to hear him speak.

"Where are you going Chris?" he asked, but surely enough, he gripped the door handle and swung open the car door and pulled me to him. " I'm sorry, I dont want you to leave. I know I have issues, but i'll try." he said to me, but he didn't sound sad or desperate instead he sounded completely pissed.

"I need to talk to Jill, Wesker..." I weakly said.

"You're coming back?" it seemed like a question, but really it was a demand.

"Of Course I am " i looked into his orange-red eyes. " I love you" I wispered and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"No. " he said and pulled me into a passionate yet hungry kiss and then let me go. "Just dont die Chris."

" I wont" I smiled and with that I closed car door and then he backed away from the car a bit and then I drove off into the cold morning.

As I drove off I saw a deer jump into the middle of the rode I tried to break, but I was to late and then all went black as the screeching of my tires braking, the loud thump noise as my car hit the deer, and the crystal clear snap as i hit my head against the steering wheel.

Continued~


	2. But it always comes out wrong

Sirens were blearing and i felt some pressure against my head. Something was holding my hand and rubbing it warm and i turned my head and opened my eyes to see Jill sitting next to me.

"Chris you're awake" she smiled at me, but i didn't smile at her because i saw Forest sitting next to her.

"I want to break up" i mumbled and saw Forest smile a bit. "You've cheated on me for 3 years now Jill, and I'm cheating on you as well." tears weld in her eyes and streamed down her flushed cheeks.

"Chris.." she started but i shook my head.

"No Jill, we bearly see eachother now days. You're always off somewhere with you 'friends' though i've seen you making out with Forest, and we haven't slept together for atleast 2 months now" she nodded "So it's over and you can be happy, and I can as well" she nodded once more and then leaned down and pressed her lips against mine.

"I'm sorry Chris" i smiled and then the vehicle stopped and i was rushed out and away from Jill and Forest. Where I was going, I didn't really care, because i closed my eyes and fell asleep once more.

-_3 weeks later_-

"It's all you fault!" a brunette screeched at me as she punched me in the face once again. "If you didn't let him go see me, he would still be here" tears were streaming down her face as she slammed her fists against my chest "you took him away, you made him go...it's all your fault" she fell to her knees crying and I knew if i tried to comfort her, she'd probably punch me in the i looked over at the gravestone marked 'Chris Redfield, dearly beloved Brother and Friend 1973-2011' tears had already been falling down my cheeks even as Jill hit me.

"I'm sorry" i said quietly as i walked over to the stone "He's gone. I told him not to die, he said he'd come back to me" it tore me apart knowing i'd never see him again, i had refrained from using the G-virus to save him. I should've, he might still be here if i did.

"You killed him Wesker, and now you are hated by everyone you ever knew. You've killed our teamates, back in 1998, you've killed william,you've kill a ton of people, and now you've killed chris. You're a jerk Wesker, you're never going to find someone to love you like he did. Not ever" she got up off the ground and left me, just like everyone else did half an hour ago.

"I'm sorry Chris, I love you. I know i never said that, and i regret never saying it." i leaned me head down. "You never came back, and it's all my fault. You're never coming back now" i got up and then I left as well.

When i got home i opened my door and then went up stairs to my bedroom and laid down. "I'll miss you so much Chris" i said as i thought of him sitting in his car ready to leave me. "Chris" i mumbled and then closed my eyes and went to sleep

Continued~


	3. I think a part of you still loves me

My head ached, and i couldn't feel my heart beat. Where was I? I opened my eyes to see a clody atomosphere, people with wings and haloes were everywhere and i went over to one who was sitting on the ground.

"Umm, hello. I'm..." Who was I again? He looked up at me and smiled

"Christopher Redfield, yes I know you." he had brown eyes and blonde hair messy hair. "You're in Heaven my dear friend, and in moments from now, you will be judged on whether you're staying here or going to hell" my eyes widened and then i started remembering a few things.

"I shouldn't be here, I need to go see Wesker. I told him I'd come home after I talked to Jill" the guy nodded and then pointed to a door.

"Go there, and explain and you may be aloud to live again" i nodded to him and then left towards the door. I grabbed the handle and opened the door with no trouble and then went in, the door closed behind me.

"Mr. Redfield, you are here." i heard a voice, but i saw no one, the room was black and it frightened me a little "Calm down, this is your judging, We of the high councel understand that you had some things to do before you died" i nodded and i heard some whispering "We will give you time to get all this done, and may even give you another life" then the whispering went on again "unfortionately you will not be able to be seen by regular humans that do not already know your dead, we will send you to the place of your recent memory, from there on out you will do as you need to, but understand you only get this one life." the whispering went on once more " Good luck Mr, Redfield, and please do not die" and then everything went white and I appared right in front of Wesker's house.

"..." it was cold and my feet were freezing as i walked over to the front door, i turned the knob and surprisingly the door was open. "Idiot" i whispered as i went inside and closed and locked the door. i walked up the stairs and went to wesker's room, when i opened the door i found him face down on his pillow. "Wesker" i felt flutter on my back and i walked over to his mirror and looked at two wings that were on me

"...Chris" I turned and saw Wesker staring wide eyed at me "Your..your" i put my finger to my lips telling him to quiet.

"I know, and i came all this way to see you" i walked over to the bed and got on top of it and crawled over to him and he pulled me into a hug.

"You're an angel" i felt wetness against my chest and i looked down and noticed he was crying, so i put my arms around him and hugged him.

"I'm your angel, and I am home" he held me tight and wouldn't let me go, so i put my head on top of his "It's ok, I'm here, I told you i'd come back" i whispered sweetly.

"It's still my fault, you died cus of me" hearing him say this tore at my heart, "Everyone says it's my fault and i dont blame them, I should've stopped you or i could've used the G-virus. I did neither, i let you go and now your..your an angel." the gown i was wearing was wet where his face was and was clinging to my skin.

"Dont blame youself. I know you could've done everything, but you cant change what's happened."i kissed the top of his head "No worries, i'm here now, and i wont leave unless you dont want me" or if the people that sent me here takes me back.

"I love you.." the words took me a bit by surprise but then i smiled "I love you so much, I'm sorry i couldn't say it before, but i'll say it now. I love you"

"I love you too" we held eachother and didn't let go even when we both laid down we still held onto one another like if we let go we'd die. In my case, i might.

Continued~


End file.
